Random Inuyasha Storys
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: The tile says it all.There will be Random Inuyasha storys in each chapter.The couples can be. Sesshy/kags,inu/kags,kouga/kags,kouga/ayaime,sango/miroku,sesshy/rin.
1. My Only Love

My Only Love

Kagome never admitted it to anyone but she was in love with Sesshomaru. She was in love with Inuyasha until he broke her heart one to many times.

One time she ran into Sesshomaru on one of her walks. He really treated her differently when they were not around the others. Now they are once again on the road to finding the jewel shards. Kagome can tell that Sesshomaru is following them but she isn't telling anyone. Kagome was in her own little world until Sango snapped her out of it by saying

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes I am Sango"

"Then why have you been so quiet?"

"No Reason" _'Yes there is love of my life is following us and all I can do is think about him'. _But Kagome didn't say that out loud. She looked up to the sky and found the sun setting. She looked to Inuyasha and said

"Yasha don't you think it's time to stop and set up camp"

"No, man we still have sometime before the sun goes down, weak humans" Inuyasha said the last part low but Kagome still heard him. She said

"Sit boy" Inuyasha fell down and made a crater in his shape. Alot of cursing was herd coming from it. Miroku spoke up and said

"I will go and get us some fire wood"

"OK Miroku" So he walked off to get some fire wood while me and Sango set up camp. By the time we were finished, Inuyasha haft climbed out of his hole and Miroku came back with an arm load of fire wood. He sat it down and Kagome grabbed her matches and went over to it. She stacked some of it off to the side for later. She got one of her matches out and lit the fire wood in front of her. When it was burning pretty good Kagome got some ramen out and made it for there supper.

When it finished she passed it out to everyone. Like always Inuyasha gobbles his food down like a pig. Kagome feels Sesshomaru's aura near by and it almost feels like it is calling to her. When she finished her ramen she stands up and said

"I am going to go for a walk guys. I will be back later." Sango sad

"Do you want me to come with you Kags?"

"Na, you stay here Sango"

"OK" Kagome grabber her bow and arrows and walked into the woods. She kept following Sesshomaru's aura until she found him leaning up against a tree. He seen her and she walked over to stand in front of him. They stood there looking into each others eyes for the longest time. Finally Sesshomaru broke the silence by saying

"I love you so much my Dear Kagome"

"I love you to Sesshomaru" They both came together and kissed.

**HI.I had this on my other account and I decided to move it you can see the title says it will be random Inuyasha be two will be the same.I hope you like it.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. I Miss You Love

I miss you love

Sesshomaru has been away at war for months. Kagome has missed his touch. The feel of him on her skin. She has been hopping and praying hat he comes home safe one day. She also hopes that, that day comes very soon. Kagome has been stuck doing all of the paper work for the western lands and keeping the castle running.

WITH SESSHOUMARU

I have been away at war for months. I hate it because I can not longer wake up with Kagome at my side. I know I have left her with a lot of work but I can not help this was is the biggest one I have ever dealt with. Usually we can come and get rid of them soon. But not this one. Everyday while I am in battle I think about Kagome and the children. I look up and I can feel that Kagome is looking up as well and I thought

_'I Miss you love'_

**Ok well that was the next one and the first one as you can tell is that I will be writing differnt couples in this story.I hope you like this one.I know it's review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Did It Really Happen?

**Did It Really Happen?**

I am Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is my mate. I never thought it would happen. I have traveled with him, Jaken, and Ah-Un for many years.

When I went into my teenage years I started to feel something for him. I soon discovered it as love.

I never told anyone because I never thought Lord Sesshomaru would feel the same as me.

But I guess I was really day when I could not hold it back anymore I told him.

I thought that he would turn me away, but he did the exact opposite.

He told me he loved me and the next thing I know he is kissing after we became mates.

I now am ecpecting our frist baby both so happy and can not wait for it to be born.

Even thought it it going to be a half demon Sesshomaru does not care. I still can not believe This Really Happen?

**Hi this one was a Rin/Sesshy fic.I know it was supper short but it's all I had.I hope you liked you did please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. I Love You Mate

**I LOVE YOU MATE**

I am Sesshomaru The Great Lord of the western lands. I meat my mate Kagome 5 years ago. I still remember that day very clearly.

FLASH BACK

I was on top of a giant org demon staring down at my half brother Inuyasha and a human wench. I had made a copy of Inuyasha's mother to trick him into following it. That he did and I reordered Jaken to capture the human. When we showed up at my little trap Inuyasha really believe it was his mother. He followed as planned. When I came in I killed his mother. He was very mad at me. I grabbed him by the neck and held him off of the ground. I pulled the black pearl out of his eye.

I dropped him and that human wench showed up. The black pearl which is a gateway to our father's grave. I jumped into the portal with Jaken on my tail, literally. Inuyasha and the human wench followed. I found out that her name is Kagome. Such a beautiful name. But I would not allow myself to have feelings like this for a human woman. She proved she was strong when she pulled Tetsusaiga out of it's hold with neither I or Inuyasha could do it. It was that day that the half bread cut of my left arm.

END OF FLASH BACK

Now 5 years from that day me and Kagome are mated. She gave me something that I thought no one else could give me, my left arm. She is now expecting our first child. I don't let it show much but I am excited about becoming a father. Since I matted with a miko the pups will all be full demon. I have long since lost most of my hate towards humans. I had to because Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku are all humans. Including Kagome's family.

Right now I am in my office at my castle. I am catching up on alot of paperwork. I heard the door open, some one walk in and shut the door. I look up and find Kagome walking over to me. I slide out from my desk and she comes over and sets down on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean up and claim her lips in a kiss. She willingly kissed me back and wraps her arms around my neck.

We stayed like that for the longest time until we break apart for some much needed air. She smiles and says

"I love you so much Sesshomaru"

"I love you my mate"

**Ok here was another one of my one shots.I hope you all liked you did please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. My Sweet Love

**My Sweet Love  
**  
I meant you a couple years ago. When you were cold as ice, never showing your emotions. First you meet little Rin and she started to ship some of the ice away from around your heart.

My first innocenter with you how ever was not the best. You tried to kill me on several occasions. I loved your brother, but he betrayed me and pushed me away. I now travel with my friends, a demon slayer, monk and a fox demon.

We search for the jewel shards, that I broke long ago. Along the way I fell for someone. That someone is you my sweet Sesshomaru. I have forgiven you for trying to kill me, it is all in the past and there is where it will lie. We all ran into you and your group. We were surprised that you did not try to kill us.

You surprised us all again when you asked myself to tutor Rin, and in return we could all travel together. We accepted your offer. So the both of us fell in love. " O my Sweet Love"

**OK well here's another one shot. I have not gotten many reviews so I do not know how long this thing will go on for. So please review review review if you want any more chapters.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Never To Be

Never to Be

I look over at Sango and Miroku. They are holding hands and I am very jealous. They got married a couple months ago.

I was in love with Inuyasha, but he hurt me too many time. Just a day or two ago he brought Kikyou into our group, with not arguments.

Every time I felt my ears burning I look around and find Kikyou glaring at me. We are still searching for the jewel shards and Naraku.

We are traveling threw the Eastern Lands and I can fell Kouga's aura heading our way. I heard Inuyasha growl and draw Tessiga.

A tornado came running past Inuyasha and over in front of me. When it disappeared there is Kouga. He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips and kissed said

"How are you my Kagome?"

I blush and tried to pull my hands out of Kouga's grip, but it was to no avail. He said

"Come with me Kagome and be my mate"

"No Kouga, I don't love you"

I seen a look of hurt come onto his face and he let go of my hands.A wave of hurt came over me. I stepped closer to Kouga and brought my hands to hims shoulders and pulled him into a hug.I said

"Kouga I still want to be friends. But I think I know someone that loves you"

He pulled away and looked me in the eye and said

"Who?"

"Ayaime, O Kouga she loves you so much"

I seen him smile and then say

"Thank you so much Kagome"

He pulled me into a nig hug and I hugged him back ad said

"Your welcome Kouga"

When we pulled apart he flashed me one of his then took off and I found Inuyasha glaring at me. I said

"What's your problem Dog Breath"

" Shut up wench"

" No Inuyasha. I am tired of you and your back talk"

"OK then Kagome"

He put Tessiga away and picked Kikyou up and took of running. We all looked at each other wondering what just happened.

When we recovered from our shock we started to head out traveled for a while and the whole time I thought

_' We are never meant to be'_

**Ok everyone. Here's my latest one shot. It I would half to say be a Kagome-Kouga-Inuyasha fic. I like it and I think my writing for this is getting better. I hope you like it and please help my reach my goal of 10 reviews. I would really love it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Occupied

Occupied

Walking behing Sesshoumaru in silence, well if 5 years ago someone told me that I would be traveling with the stoic demon lord Sesshoumaru, I would of probubly of laffed in there face.

But there I am traveling with Sesshoumaru on our way to his castle. I look at his back while thinking

_' O I love him so much'_

I did not notice that Sesshoumaru has stopped and I slam right into his back. When I pull away I find him looking at me. I fell my cheacks turning red under his intense gaise. He says

"Miko"

But I cut him off

"I do have a name, it's Kagome, now say it with me Ka-go-me"

"Ok Kagome, can you feel it?"

I consantrate on the area around us and I feel many weak demonic auras coming at us from the North. I look back at Sesshoumaru and nodd my head.

I draw my bow and arrow, waiting for the demons to attack. Sesshoumaru didn't draw Tokajin, which I am not surprised, because from what I can tell they are low level demons.

After a couple more minutes all the demon's have been delt with. I put my bow back over my shoulder. Sesshoumaru walk's over to me and look's me in the eye.

"Miko, I mean Kagome, I"

But he didn't finish his entance. He lean's down and place's his lip's ontop of mine. My eye's widden and a wave of shock come's over me.

But I relaxe and kiss him back, his arm come's around me and pull's me to him. I wrap my arm's around his neck. We stay like that for what seem's like hours but is only a few minutes when we half to break apart for some much needed air.

We look into each other's eyes, I can see love in his eyes, Not just love for anything, but love for me. I smile up at him,o how long I have been waiting to tell him this, but I've been occupied.

"I love you"

Ok there was another one of my sesshy/kags one shot. If you liked it please review. Also please read the Author's note. Author's Note: Hi everyone OK This note goes out for all of my lowal readers and reviewers. I mite not be updating as soon as I usually do. I have just found out that my Uncle had cancer and is going to be starting kemotherapy. I am very sad about it and down in the dumps. So I really do not know when I will update again after just bear with me threw this. I have NEVER had anyone in the family have cancer so it's really new for me. Thanks and I will try and update. KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun 


	8. Out of No Where

Out of No Where

We all are currently traveling threw the western lands. My heart beat speed's up as I think of the very handsome demon lord that rule's it.

The famous Dog Demon Sesshoumaru, the very man that makes my heart beat speed up. I was in love with Inuyasha up until 2 and a half years ago.

When I found him making out with Kikyou on the forest floor. I ran away, not even going back to camp. I ran into a orag demon, it almost killed me, but Sesshoumaru appeared out of no where and killed it.

I went over to him. I was very surprised that he saved it. We stayed in the forest for a while and talking. We both are drawn together.

We end up kissing. I can not believe it at all. These feeling that we are both feeling. I don't know where they came from, they just came out of no where. We both love each other, but we can not travel together, at least not yet.

**A/N. Hi everyone. I hope you liked it because that was the one of this story. I can not come up with any more one shots. I am not going to complete this one though. I am going to leave it open if I ever write a quick one shot again. I am just saying that there mite not be another one for a while.**

**I am concentrating on my other story's right now. Also me and my BFF jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo are writing a story together. I am publishing the prolong today. It's called**

**Soul Mates within The Sarkuran Valley**

**So please go and check it out. Don't forget to review it. Thanks**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Just A Kiss

Just A Kiss?

We have just returned to Kaede's village from another long month of traveling. We have found a few jewel shards in our travels.

We walk into Kaede's hut, we great Kaede. We set our packs down, I see Inuyasha sniff the air. I know what is gonna happen next. He looks at us and says.

"I will be back later guys"

He runs out of the hut, out of the village and into the forest. I know where he is headed, to his clay pot Kikyou. I have started to slowly lose my love for him, ever since 6 months ago.

I found him matting with Kikyou on the forest floor while I was taking a walk. Shippo jumps onto my shoulder and says.

"Mama, can i get some candy?"

"Yes Shippo"

Shippo jumps off of my shoulder and over to my old worn yellow pack and gets some of his candy. I really need a bath so I go over to my pack and pick it up, along with my bow and arrows. I say

"I am going to bath"

" I'll "

"No Sango, I want to go on my own"

"Ok Kagome"

I walk past Sango and out of the hut. I walk up the hill towards the well. When I make it there, I feel a very strong demonic aura to my right.

_' I wounder why I didn't feel lit before'_

I look to my right and grab my bow and a arrow and point them that way.

"Come on out. I know your there"

Who I see walking out surprises me, it's Sesshoumaru. He walks towards me, I keep my guard up. I hear him say.

"Why hello Miko"

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you Miko"

I let my arm's drop with my bow and arrow. Sesshoumaru is acting strange. He walks closer to me and he is now only 2 feet from me.

I look into his golden eye's and I find myself getting lost within them. I never seen him close the distance between us and wrap an arm around me and pull me to him.

He leans down to me and our lips are only a couple inches from each other. We close our eyes and place our lips on each other. Our kiss is passionate and I love it. We kiss for a while, but it is just a kiss.

**A/N. OK I have decided to continue this thing. Here's my latest Sesshy/Kags one shot. I am currently working on a new story called.**

**The Shikon Miko and The Demon Lord**

**It is some what similar to this in some ways. I will not be publishing it for a while though. I hope you liked this one shot. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. I Though You Loved Me

I Thought You Loved Me

Inuyasha just left for a walk, leaving Sango, Miroku, and I to make camp. Miroku leaved to get us some fire wood, while we go ahead and set everything else up.

When Miroku comes back with enough fire wood for the rest of the night, I make a fire. I get my pot and some packs of ramen out of my pack. I put the ramen in the pot and put it over the fire to cook.

After 20 minutes it is done, Inuyasha is still not back, which is weird because he is always the first one ready to eat. After we all eat I finally decide to go and look for him. I pick up my bow and arrows and sling them onto my shoulders. Sango looks up at me and says.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I am going to look for Inuyasha"

"Ok, be safe"

"I will Sango"

I walk out of camp following Inuyasha's aura. I look at the path I am on, the sakura trees are in full bloom. I love it when they are because they are o beautiful.

After 20 more minutes of walking, I start to hear moans. As I walk closer, following them, they get louder and louder. Finally I walk behind some bush's and I throw my hand over my moth to keep a gasp in.

There on the ground in Kikyou and Inuyasha making love. Kikyou keeps moaning out his name. I feel tears coming to my eye, I am angry and sad at the same time.

Inuyasha told me just a week ago that he loves me. I want revenge, I want them both to suffer. I finally decide to make myself known to them. I step threw the bush's and into the little clearing where their at. I clear my throat and Inuyasha looks and me and his eyes go wide in shock. He says.

"Kagome, I. . . I. . . I well"

It makes me cry harder and I say. " O Inuyasha, I thought you loved me."

** everyone. Ok this was my last oneshot. I know I said it before but this time I am serious. I want to start publishing one shots seperatly. This was a Inu/Kags. I think it was really good. **

**I am sorry for the sudden news but I decided it on the moment I uploaded it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
